This invention is related to a post for supporting a conventional wall-mounted hose reel such that the hose can be unwound in any selected direction from the post.
Hose reels are commonly used for winding up a garden hose when it is not being used. Some hose reels are adapted to be mounted on a vertical wall, above the ground. However, in some cases a wall is not available. It is inconvenient to mount the hose reel on the ground.
Examples of hose reels adapted for mounting in a raised position above the ground include U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,376 issued Dec. 27, 1988 to Larry L. Hare for xe2x80x9cPortable, Recoilable Hose Systemxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,521 issued Apr. 27, 1993 to John H. Smith for xe2x80x9cHose Reel Stand with Pivot Meansxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,695 issued Feb. 21, 1995 to Gary B. Howard for xe2x80x9cReel Assembly for Hosexe2x80x9d.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved hose reel support for mounting a conventional wall-mounted hose reel on a post, in such a manner that the reel can be unwound in any selected horizontal direction from the reel location. Alternatively, the user can remove the hose reel from the post and mount it on a wall.
The preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a post having a base about 22xe2x80x3 in diameter. Other embodiments of the invention include a permanently mounted post embedded in the ground; and a screw-in post tip for soft soil. A vertical post about 48xe2x80x3 high extends upwardly from the center of the base. A collar is attached around the post about 33xe2x80x3 from the base. A metal sleeve is telescopically mounted on the upper end of the post and rests on the collar. A locking device permits the sleeve to be locked in a selected position around the vertical axis of the-post. The sleeve has a pair of horizontal, spaced, parallel apertured arms for attaching the hose reel.
The preferred embodiment permits the reel to be mounted in a suitable position above the ground, to be unwound in a selected direction about the post, and permits the reel to be mounted either on the post or on a wall support.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.